


The Librarians: It's Been A Long While Since We Saw Each Other

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dominant!Eve, F/M, Hand Jobs, they're back in the utility room, this time eve locked the door, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh, PWP. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: It's Been A Long While Since We Saw Each Other

**It's Been A Long While Since We Saw Each Other**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Locking the closet door behind her, Eve pushed Flynn against the wall, her lips sucking on his needily as her hands ran through his already-messy locks. Flynn gave a slight shriek of surprise before letting himself relax under her.

Eve's hands roamed from his hair to his neck, fingers undoing the tie around his flushed skin. Pulling the yellow silk off, she planted her lips where the knot had been, kissing it gently while she undid the buttons on his shirt and jacket. She pushed the two layers off his shoulders together, pulling his hands that have been squeezing her hips and butt behind him. She left the clothing there, constricting both his arms.

"Eve, I--" Flynn started, but was shushed by her finger on his lips.

Her fingertip traced his slightly cracked lips, her touch as light as a feather. She leaned in close, the silky fabric of her pink blouse brushing against his hot, bare chest. Her other hand trailed its way down his body, touching every part of him she could. Undoing his belt deftly with one hand, she licked his earlobe, earning a shiver of delight from him. "I'm in charge today," she whispered firmly into his ear.

Flynn nodded fervently, about to say something but gasped when she dipped her hand into his boxers and gripped him tight. Loosening her hold slightly, Eve ran her thumb in circular motions wickedly slow. When he started shivering slightly, she wrapped her hand around him and slowly moved them up and down his length, feeling him stretch in her hold. Her other hand weaved through his hair as she kissed him, enjoying his sweet taste.

"Eve, please..." he begged when they broke away.

Eve smiled. "Well, since you said please..."

The head was already peeking out his boxers, so she pulled the fabric down, exposing him fully. She drew her hand from base to tip slowly, and quickly pushed down to the base again. She kept her pace - slow, then quick. Slow, then quick. Slow, then quick. Flynn's breaths were coming hard and fast now, his legs trembling beneath him. Eve held on to his butt, making sure he didn't collapse on the floor. She increased her pace, pumping him hard and fast.

With Eve's name on his lips, Flynn came messily - his white, warm liquid all over his chest and stomach. He felt his hands come free and felt himself getting lowered to the ground slowly, his legs having lost all feeling. Kneeling beside him, Eve cupped his face with her clean hand and kissed him softly, warmth and love exuding from her. When she pulled apart, she rested her forehead against his, her blue eyes getting lost in his brown ones.

"Three weeks without you felt so long," he whispered raggedly, breathing still erratic.

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling. "Welcome home, Librarian."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: So someone requested an Evlynn smutfic from me to help cheer them up so... I hope this helps!!

It's been so long since I've written anything and the first thing I upload after a short break... is this. Whoops? Anyway, leave me a note and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading (and getting this far)!


End file.
